Tsunade's fed up
by wonderwoman29
Summary: Tsunade finally comes up with a plan to get Sasuke and stop Naruto from going after him anymore.


Just a little something I thought up and had to put down on paper so that it would leave me alone. It's been a while since I wrote anything for fanfiction and I am working on my incomplete story,it's just starting to take on a life of its own. There are descriptions at the bottom for the reason certain animals were chosen.

She wanted to kill him or at least punch him through the wall, but she couldn't. He was her heir. He shouldn't be doing this shit anymore. Coming back from the retrieval mission half dead is not acceptable. She was finally fed up enough to take drastic measures. As she stomped down the hall, people were smart enough to get out the hell out of her way.

Sakura was sitting at the front desk of the hospital when it started to shake. She started to get worried of it being another attack until she saw Tsunade-shisou walking angrily down the hall. "Naruto is not to leave his room. If he does you have permissions and orders to use full strength to get him back into his room. Understand?" Tsunade stated. Quietly Sakura replied, "Hai."

Tsunade stomped out the door heading to the tower. As she reached for the door, she paused with a maniacal smile forming on her face. She pushed through the door heading to the back wall instead of going up the stairs to her office. Making some hand signs a door appeared. As she walked though the door to ANBU Headquarters, her smile grew. After years of trying to get Naruto to stop his idiotic attempts to bring Sasuke back to Konoha where he would just be interrogated then executed for his crimes. After years of telling Naruto that she would not condone nor send him purposefully on this mission only to be ignored. The result of which would always be hours in front of the council and elders to insure that Naruto would not be listed as a missing-nin. Finally she had a plan to stop these stupid retrieval missions. She would send some of the best to capture him. Dead or alive, she really didn't care, though Ibiki would love to see the information that the Uchiha had trapped in his mind. So she would have to specify alive.

Tsunade opened a door finally at her destination. She smiled as she looked at the two ANBU she would use to get the job done. Jaguar was sitting on the table, as usual, cleaning weapons after weapon. Making sure that each was sharpened and deadly, not knowing when they might be needed next. Margay was sitting upside down on a chair reading a scroll while handing Jaguar weapons that needed sharpening. Tsunade broke into a feral grin. These two were perfect. They had an extreme dislike for the Uchiha along with perfect harmony as teammates. They are part of the ANBU's elite team for a reason. "Jaguar-san, Margay-san. I have a mission for you." Both glanced up, and then went back to what they were doing. To anyone else this would have been a dismissal; however Tsunade knew that it meant they were listening. They are ANBU. They didn't need to be standing at attention, staring straight at her to be debriefed on a mission. "You will both be sent to bring back one Uchiha Sasuke, alive." At the slight glance from Jaguar, Tsunade added, "A step away from death is still considered alive to me." A shiver ran down Tsunade's back as they unfurled from their positions and packed up. She walked towards the door. These two really are a couple of the most deadly that Konoha has to offer and none would suspect anything from their daily personalities. Tsunade turned to wish them luck, but they were already gone. Tsunade smiled as she went in search of Ibiki to inform him that son he would have to interrogate the Uchiha.

Sasuke believed himself to be one of, if not the best, shinobi the world has ever seen. Most would agree. How could you kill Itachi and Orochimaru and not be considered better than everyone else. Though none of that mattered, that dobe would still come and try to talk him into going back to Konoha. Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's stupidity. Suddenly Sasuke straightened his posture, grabbed a kunai, and glanced to his right. For the past hour and a half, he has been acting paranoid. Every few minutes, he is positive that he is being followed only to realize that there is nothing there. He still has a white knuckled grip on his kunai as he walks into a clearing. Reaching the middle a barrage of kunai is thrown at him. He flips backward releasing his kunai in the direction that the other kunai came from. Then he starts to hear people speaking around him. Though all of the voices are in his head and belong to people who are already dead. People like Itachi and his parents and Orochimaru and the Third. The mental assault continues until all of a sudden he realizes that he can't get out of his own mind. Forced to relive memory after memory, the good and the bad.

As they walked into the clearing, Jaguar makes a hand sign that causes the chakra seal to close in on the Uchiha making him immobile. Letting out an amused humph, the Uchiha actually thought that all of the kunai had missed. Looking over at Margay, who was finishing up hand signs, they nodded at each other. Pulling out a scroll, they drew a seal on Sasuke and the scroll then proceeded to seal away the Uchiha. No need to carry a person and be hindered under their weight when you could just carry a scroll. Mush easier and less conspicuous too.

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk when a slightly bruised and limping Naruto came in. "Baa-chan, was it really necessary to tell Sakura to use her full force?" Looking up she nodded. "I got it. I won't go after him again." He said looking dejected and disheartened. Tsunade walked around her desk about to speak when the door burst open.

The Hokage and her heir looked up at Kotetsu and Izumo who were both slightly out of breathe. "Ibiki sent us to inform you that Jaguar-san and Margay-san have just come back. They are in interrogation room 13 waiting for you to begin the unsealing procedures." Tsunade immediately walked out the door with Naruto on her heels. Naruto thought that they were going to be leaving the tower and going to the monument, which is where most thought the ANBU Headquarters was located. As Tsunade turned to walk to the back of the tower, Naruto was surprised. He almost jumped when a door appeared after Tsunade made a couple of hand signs.

Following Tsunade, she said, "This is ANBU Headquarters. Once you are closer to becoming the Hokage I'll show you the proper hand signs and chakra manipulation that is required to get here." Stopping in front of a door that had a 13 on it, "Here we are. Naruto I need you to be professional." Nodding, Naruto followed her though the door. There was an empty chair in the middle of the room. Ibiki was pacing while throwing a scroll in the air and catching it. However it was the other occupants that drew Naruto's attenetion. Both had on what looked to be different cat masks. One was sitting on a table indian style and the other was sitting in a chair with both feet on the table. None of that was the reason why Naruto was staring though. "Good work Jaguar-san, Margay-san," Tsunade said unaware of her heirs apparent struggle to not start drooling. The tight ANBU uniforms did little to conceal the slim and muscled hour glass figures of the elites before him. Their uncaring attitudes just added to the appeal of these women. Naruto was starting to feel inspired by these muses to start writing, as was his duty that had been passed down by the Ero-sannin.

Ibiki walked in front of the girls breaking Naruto out of his stupor. "Now onto the unsealing." Naruto watched as Ibiki tossed the scroll he had to Jaguar-san. She glided off the table, unrolling the scroll and placing it in the middle of the room. Biting her thumb, she ran it across the markings. In a puff of smoke, Sasuke appeared. He was bruised and battered while shaking and crying. He was in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Margay hopped off her chair to help Jaguar put Sasuke in the empty chair binding him to it. Then she did some hand signs with one hand and touched Sasuke's forehead. After a surge of chakra permeated the room, Sasuke opened his eyes.

Sasuke tried to activate his sharingan only to realize that he couldn't. Ibiki just smiled at him, as Tsunade followed the ANBU out and dragged Naruto with her. "I'll expect a full report in the morning Ibiki." "Hai, Tsunade-sama." The door shut on Sasuke's first scream. Naruto didn't know what to think.

-Four Months Later-

It had been months since Sasuke's execution. After Ibiki had gotten all he could, he told everything to Tsunade in a meeting which Naruto had attended. Needless to say that after that meeting, Naruto had fully supported the punishment of death for the traitor. He still thinks of the two ANBU elites that he met in room 13. Since the execution, Naruto has been learning more about becoming the Hokage. He has even taken on a genin team. As he walked down the street to meet his team, he noticed two familiar bodies walking or should he say prowling down the street. Jogging to catch up, he noticed that it was just Ino and Tenten gossiping. He paused in front of them ready to apologize for stopping them when he noticed their apparel. Both of them had their upper arms covered. Naruto's jaw dropped as everything started to fall into place. A little touch was felt on his chin as Ino shut his mouth. Leaning in she whispered, "Remember it's a secret Naruto-sama." Naruto shivered at the respectful term that she added to his name. With matching Cheshire grins they walked away. They left a blushing Naruto in their wake.

According to amazonian natives Jaguars' favorite food is fish and they have a trick to get it. They use their tail to tap the water to mimic a waterlogged insect or fallen fruit. When the fish comes to investigate, the jaguar uses its paw to snatch the fish.

A Margay is another feline from south america. The Margay will mimic other animals such as a baby monkey's call of distress. They when the worried adult monkeys come to get the baby the Margay will attack and devour the adult monkey.

I just though they were cool and interesting animals to use in a story about Sasuke getting trapped while thinking he is the shiznit.


End file.
